Announcer
}} The announcer is the voice heard at the beginning, ending, and on two occasions, middle of every episode of Epic Rap Battles of History. Voiced by Nice Peter (revealed in an episode of the Monday Show), he is the only character to have a presence in every battle. He announces the combating rappers at the start of each battle. The only exceptions to this rule occur when characters come into the battle as either a back-up or third-party rapper (Vince Offer, HAL 9000, etc.). However, he did announce "Macho Man" Randy Savage in the middle of Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il, who was technically a main rapper as he is named in the title. Also, in Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates, Steve Jobs interrupts him before he could say his name to start the battle. Nice Peter even announces the participants of the unofficial battle, GLaDOS vs Sherlock Holmes. At the end of every battle (except for Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, Rasputin vs Stalin, and Artists vs TMNT, as they were all season finales), the announcer asks "Who won? Who's next? You decide!", and then shouts "Epic Rap Battles of History!", though this is performed in a different way every battle. In the battles, he is represented by the logo featured during the intro and outro, while in the ERB News, he is portrayed by a different animal for each video as a running gag. In-battle dialogue While most battles have him only in the beginning and end, there are some exceptions. Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il: "Hulk Hogan goes down! I don't know if he can finish the battle! He…he's reaching for the ropes! It's...it's "Macho Man" Randy Savage!" Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin: "Is there anyone out there who can finish this battle? Anyone? Anyone…" Trivia *Michael J. Fox vs Chucky is the only battle so far where he does not announce the contestants (Chucky and Michael J. Fox), as they announced themselves. *In an episode of the Monday Show, Nice Peter revealed that the inspiration for the ERB announcer voice came from an announcer from the movie Idiocracy. *Among his animal forms, only the bear was CGI footage. The rest was video footage of real-life animals taken from random sources. *Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted is the first battle to have a physical form of the announcer to appear, which is the bear. **Terminator vs Robocop is the second battle, with the announcer appearing in the form of the Terminator, portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger. ***Schwarzenegger however, is the first announcer form to be human, first to actually announce something in the battle video, and first to be dressed like a title character. Gallery :Main gallery: Announcer/Gallery Intros File:Every EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Intro (Season 2) File:Every EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Intro (Season 3) File:Every VS (Season 3) File:Every Character Intro (Season 3) File:Every BEGIN! (Season 3) Origin Charlie Gets a Bath, and the Story of the Epic Rap Battles of History Announcer.|Nice Peter explains the history of the ERB announcer Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Nice Peter Category:Bear Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger